


six years

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Arguments, Fights, Getting Together, Graduation, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: after graduation, shouyou and tobio find themselves in an argument, one that leads them to not talk for years, until shouyou sees tobio at the first practice of japan's national volleyball team.





	six years

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **swegglesocks40 said:** hinata x kagayama? Like when they graduate they end up having a heated argument which brings them to be separated for like 6 years and they try to make up when they meet again in 6 years without being awkward about it  
> 

There was laughter as Shouyou plopped down on his bed alongside Kageyama. It still didn’t feel quite real. The idea that they had finally graduated from high school seemed to be a dream almost, but the diploma they both held reminded them that it was in fact very real. The pair had just come back from the ceremony, both giddy with excitement. Shouyou peered down at the little cylinder in his hands, his fingers coming up to tangle in the orange ribbon that was tied around it.

“I still can’t believe we’re done with high school,” Shouyou murmured, smiling.

Kageyama nodded next to him, “yeah, now there’s just college,” he commented with his own slight smile. Over the years, the pair had changed a lot. Shouyou had become the team’s ace like he promised himself the first day of school, learned how to become a responsible senpai and even learned how to receive quite well. Kageyama had become vice captain and learned how to work better with others, but more importantly, he learned how to smile in a way that didn’t make it look as though he was scheming something.

Shouyou stiffened that the mention of college and bit his lip, happiness suddenly giving way to anxiety. “Um, right, about that, there’s something I haven’t gotten the chance to tell you.” Kageyama frowned and looked at the redhead with confusion in his eyes.

“What?”

“Um,” he fidgeted with the ribbon on his diploma again, “I...committed to a different college than the one we agreed on…” he told him, worrying his bottom lip as he looked up at his friend. Kageyama blinked and stared at him, his frown deepening. “I’m sorry, I just, they offered me a big scholarship and I just couldn’t say no to that.”

“But, you know the school I’m going to has a high rate of turning out players for the national team…” he reminded him, “plus, Hinata, we’re a pair, we’re partners, remember?” He asked, his brows furrowing.

Shouyou sat up, “I know, but this school has a lot of national players too and...well...we can’t expect to be a pair for...forever, I mean,” he ran a hand through his more short-cropped hair, “there’s a good chance we wouldn’t have been working together in the same way in college,” he told him. 

“Hinata, both you and I know that you need me,” Kageyama said, Shouyou bristled at this.

“That’s not true, yeah, we work well together but in case you haven’t noticed, I’m not the same player I was when I first joined.” He paused, “I mean, I worked a lot with Suga back in our first year, and Sakai-kun has gotten better and better these last two years,” he reminded him. Sakai was their backup setter who was in his second year their third year. He was far from bad and Shouyou had practiced with him often as well as Kageyama. “I know this might be hard for you to hear, but I can play with other setters who aren’t you.”

Kageyama tensed, “I know, but, Hinata, we _agreed_ on this and --”

“Why are you getting so upset? I know we agreed but this school is a better option for me,” he explained, “God, you’re acting like a schoolgirl who’s crushed because her boyfriend is going to a different school!” He huffed, quickly growing frustration by Kageyama’s frustration.

The setter stilled and looked at Shouyou with almost wounded eyes, looking as if he wanted to say something more. Instead he only stood, “whatever, I’m out of here. Have fun at your new school, hope it’s all you thought it will be, and don’t come looking to me when you realize it’s not.” With that, Kageyama practically stormed out of Shouyou’s room, letting the door swing shut behind him.

“Kageyama, wait!” He called out, trying to stop the setter from leaving but only falling back when he realized it was too late.

The following day, Shouyou tried to text Kageyama, to apologize for saying such mean things, to try to get him to talk to him, but was met with no reply. He called and texted for days on end, even went to his house but was met with silence every time. He reached out to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to see if they had heard anything from the setter, only to find that they hadn’t heard anything either. 

Soon enough, Shouyou is overwhelmed with information from his college, housing applications, scholarship acceptance forms, health forms, classes; it was all so much, and soon, Shouyou found himself forgetting about his and Kageyama's argument. In fact, the middle blocker had soon found himself forgetting about the setter too, well, not forgetting, he could never forget Kageyama, but he thought about him less and less. With starting college and meeting new teammates, Shouyou was only able to think about his future and not his past. However, that didn’t mean every so often, Shouyou felt a longing for the days where everything was okay and his best friend was there for him. 

\--

The next time Shouyou saw Kageyama was six years later, and it had been somewhat of a shock and pleasant surprise to see his once best friend.

It was the first day of practices for Japan’s national men’s volleyball team, Shouyou had just been signed on after two years of hard work to get up to that point. Though, he wasn’t the only new addition to the team, he discovered after walking into the gym. 

Upon entering the gym, he saw a familiar figure, watching as the ball was thrown up and struck into the ground. Shouyou couldn’t help but smile, feeling like a first year again when he first realized he and Kageyama were going to be playing on the same team. Wasting no time, the redhead trotted over to Kageyama and called out to him. The setter looked over with wide eyes at the sound of Shouyou’s familiar voice and as he approached, Shouyou could see all the different emotions running through Kageyama’s eyes. 

“Hin...Hinata,” he stammered, looking down at the still short middle blocker, though perhaps not as short as he was that first day of high school. 

“Kageyama,” Shouyou returned with a smile, coming to a stop in front of him.

“It’s...it’s been awhile,” Kageyama observed, grabbing at his fingers almost anxiously.

Shouyou nodded slowly, “six years,” he told him, his voice soft. 

“How um, how have you been?” He asked, anxiety still threading through his voice as he spoke.

“I’ve been good, working very hard since graduating college to get to this point,” he explained with a laugh, “and you? What have you been doing?”

“The same,” Kageyama answered, rubbing the back of his head, “listen, Hinata, I --” He was cut off by a call from the team’s coach, telling them to gather up.

“Later,” Shouyou told him, “we can talk later, alright?”

Kageyama nodded and trotted off towards the gathering team, Shouyou following.

\--

After practice, Shouyou caught up with Kageyama again, coming up alongside the setter as he packed his bag.

“Hey, wanna go get something to eat?” He asked, slinging his own workout bag over his shoulders. 

Kageyama stood and shrugged, “sure,” he answered, though Shouyou could still see the anxiety that was eating away at him. Shouyou smiled softly and waited for Kageyama to finish up before walking out the gym and down the street.

“I know this great ramen place just around the corner, we can go there,” he suggest, Kageyama only nodding in agreement. 

Once they were seated and had ordered, there were a few good minutes of awkward silence. Kageyama fidgeted with the napkin that rested on the table and Shouyou stared down at the placemat in front of him. He was glad to see Kageyama, but couldn’t help but feel a little awkward considering how they left things all those years ago.

“You um, you’ve improved quite a lot since high school,” Kageyama began, looking up at Shouyou now.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I worked with a lot of great people during college,” he paused and gave a little laugh, “turns out I went to the same school as Oikawa, so that was pretty interesting,” he told him. Kageyama scowled a little bit at the mention of his former senpai, despite the fact that being on the national team meant they were both playing Oikawa now. “I heard that Iwaizumi was going to the same school you were, is that true?”

Kageyama nodded, “yeah, it was actually kind of nice playing with him again,” he told him, running a hand through his hair, pausing. “Listen, Hinata, I’m really sorry for, for how I acted during that argument after graduation.”

Shouyou blinked and tugged at his fingers, “well, I didn’t exactly say some very nice things either,” he admitted, smiling half-heartedly. 

“But they were true though, I was acting stupid and I should have been happy for you,” he sighed, looking up as their food was set down in front of them. He reached for the chopsticks and began stir absentmindedly at the noodles in front of him. “The truth is, the reason I acted like that is…” he stopped and bit his lip. Shouyou looked at him with a frown.

“What is it?” He asked through a mouthful of noodles. Kageyama looked up at him and sighed, quirking a brow.

“I’m trying to confess something to you and you’re talking with your mouth full?” He asked, “gee, you really haven’t changed,” he commented, smirking a little bit.

“Hey!” Shouyou swallowed, “I see you haven’t changed either, you still like to make fun of me,” he huffed. Kageyama couldn’t help but laugh a little bit, making Shouyou soften and giggle as well.

“I missed your laugh,” Kageyama told him, smiling softly. Shouyou felt his cheeks grow warm at the compliment and his heart began to race at the sight of Kageyama’s smile which had evolved even more since high school. 

“Well, I see your smile has gotten better since high school, now it looks like you’re actually happy instead of planning to kill someone,” he observed, grinning wider when he saw Kageyama blush.

“I’m glad you think so,” he told him, pausing again, “but um, back to what I was saying, the reason I acted like that was...well…” he sucked in a breath, “I had a crush on you, I had had it since probably about halfway through our first year and...well...when I heard you were going somewhere else...I was afraid of never seeing you again…” he explained, staring down into his bowl. Shouyou blinked, taken aback by Kageyama’s confession.

“Kageyama...I...I had no idea…” he told him, feeling even more horrible now for what he had said to the setter.

“Well, you were pretty dense,” he half-laughed, Shouyou pouted, puffing out his cheeks.

“I was not!”

“You kind of were.” Kageyama smiled softly again and looked down, “I was so...distraught by what happened and so embarrassed that I couldn’t bring myself to talk to you again, I hoped that maybe when I got to school I could forget what happened, forget my feelings for you but…” he sighed, “I couldn’t. I had a few relationships throughout college but no matter what, the only person I could think about was you…” he set his chopsticks down, “it’s pathetic, I know but --”

“Kageyama.”

Kageyama looked up and Shouyou felt his heart seize at the hurt and regret that was swimming in the depths of his eyes.

“It’s not pathetic, in all honesty, I couldn’t stop thinking about you either,” he explained, “I guess looking back, it was for the same reason but,” he laughed, “you’re right, I guess I was pretty dense, too dense to realize that I had a crush on you too but just didn’t know it.”

“And now?”

Shouyou hummed, still smiling softly, “and now, I think I still feel a lot of those same feelings,” he told him, “seeing you today only reminded me of how angry you made me, but the good kind, the kind where your heart races and your stomach feels all fluttery.”

Kageyama raised a brow, “is there even such a thing as a good kind of angry?”

“I dunno, but I do know I’m glad to be on the same team with you again,” Shouyou decided, smiling softly. Kageyama blinked and a soft smile began to grow onto his face.

“Yeah, me too.”

There was silence for a few beats as Shouyou took another swallow of noodles, Kageyama doing the same. After a few more bites, Shouyou cleared his throat.

“Hey, Kageyama? You wanna come over tonight? Hang out like we used to?” He asked, smiling hopefully. 

Kageyama nodded, “I’d love to.”

Once the pair finished their ramen and paid, they left, making their way for Shouyou’s apartment. It wasn’t a long walk to the apartment and when Shouyou opened the door, the apartment was about as messy as Kageyama expected. The pair wasted no times in sitting themselves down on Shouyou’s couch and putting in a movie. Though about halfway into it, Shouyou found himself growing sleepy and halfway draped on Kageyama’s shoulder. Seeing the middle blocker’s exhaustion, Kageyama figured it was a good time to head home.

Shouyou rubbed his eyes and followed Kageyama to the door to say goodbye. As he bid farewell, he leaned up and cuffed the setter over the head, earning a squawk from him.

“Augh! What was that for?” He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“That was for being a dumb idiot and not telling me about your feelings before, and this,” he leaned up and kissed Kageyama on the cheek softly, “is for working up the courage to do it now and agreeing to go to dinner with me.”

A soft blush came to Kageyama’s cheeks and Shouyou couldn’t help but giggle. Though his giggle was interrupted when Kageyama crushed the middle blocker to his chest. Shouyou smiled and nuzzled into Kageyama’s chest, happy to be back with his best friend. Kageyama pulled away and combed a piece of stray hair back into place on Shouyou’s head.

“I’ll...see you at practice tomorrow?”

Shouyou smiled and nodded, “see you tomorrow,” he promised, waving as Kageyama slipped out of the house.

As Shouyou went to sleep that night, he felt fuzzy and warm. He hadn’t realized how much he missed Kageyama until he was reunited with him, and now that they were back together, he couldn’t be happier. With a sigh, Shouyou began to doze off, a smile on his face and a warmth in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> who do u think i am, someone who can write angst with out a happy ending? lolol. these two are dweebs i love them. hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
